darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
667
Willie and Julia release Barnabas from the coffin, however they are almost discovered when Amy and Carolyn visit the Collins mausoleum to put flowers on the graves. Synopsis : The pale light of early morning illuminates the walls of Collinwood, and the great house appears to be serene and peaceful. But elsewhere on the great estate, two people have just lived through a night of terror. For unseen forces carry Barnabas Collins back to the past on a desperate mission. That mission has been accomplished. But he has not yet returned to the present. On this day his fate will be decided, and a new reign of destruction, quite unexpectedly, will begin. Willie and Julia release Barnabas from the coffin, but they're almost discovered when Amy and Carolyn visit the Mausoleum to put flowers on the graves. David hurts Amy when she will not do what Quentin wants them to; Carolyn punishes David. David later tells Amy that they are going to "play the game" with Carolyn. Memorable quotes : David: What are you going to do, spank me? ---- : Carolyn: You don't mean a word you're saying. ---- : David: The idea of leaving Collinwood scares me. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * John Karlen as Willie Loomis * David Henesy as David Collins * Denise Nickerson as Amy Jennings Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 665. * The end credits give a production year of 1968. Story Bloopers and continuity errors * Willie tells Barnabas he saw Josette's ghost under Barnabas's portrait, but in the previous episode, he actually saw her in the foyer near the staircase. * As with the previous episode when Nathan Forbes opened the coffin, Willie opens the coffin in this episode, and the chain drags against Barnabas' head, moving it slightly. * As Julia and Willie stand over the coffin rejoicing that Barnabas is awake in the daytime, someone is visible moving around outside the door to the mausoleum. * As Carolyn and Amy enter the mausoleum, the wall to the secret room is closing, making a lot of noise. Amy says she saw the wall moving, though Carolyn doesn't believe her. It seems she should have heard the loud stone scraping noise, though. She and Amy do hear Willie's tool bag slipping off the stairs behind the wall after all. * As the scene between Amy and David begins, something is not right with the sound. Their first few lines are quite echoey. * A boom microphone shadow passes over David and Amy as Carolyn leaves. * The time frame of events doesn't quite make sense. Barnabas is quite weak after he is freed from the coffin, and Julia says they will go to the Old House where they can take care of him. However, shortly afterward, Barnabas appears at Collinwood, seemingly fully revived. Hardly any time has passed because it seems Amy has just returned from the cemetery with Carolyn (where they almost discovered the secret room shortly before)--we hear a door closing as if she's coming back (although we don't hear Carolyn), and David wonders where she has been since he was looking all over for her. * As Barnabas begins to talk to David and Amy, a camera with the teleprompter can be seen in the foyer. * Jonathan Frid flubs when talking to Amy on the drawing room couch, "Now Carolyn, what happened?" He begins to make the same mistake again but corrects himself, "I can't do that Carol... Amy." * David says, "Carolyn is going to play the game with us", but in the reprise of the next episode, he says, "We're going to play the game with Carolyn." External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 667 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 667 - Take the Actors, Please Gallery (onalign="left"> 667a.jpg|Ch) 667a.jpg|Chained Coffin 667e.jpg|Barnabas Returns 667v.jpg|David Possessed Category:Dark Shadows episodes